


To Hell With Etiquette

by Val_Creative



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, Food as a Metaphor for Love, Humor, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 05:35:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2496368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwaine is a terrible influence wherever they go, and that's half the reason Percy admires him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Hell With Etiquette

**Author's Note:**

  * For [caterpillargirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caterpillargirl/gifts).



*

 

Gwaine stared hopefully at the overflowing buffet table, and then peered back at his long-time boyfriend.

"I need twenty of them," he declared.

Percy resisted the mildest urge to eyeroll. He did have to admit the smell was delicious, however.

Gwaine's eyes were fixed on the huge platefuls of small, pastel finger-cakes topped with candy bows. They were layered with different flavors: lemon or toffee-vanilla buttercream or strawberry cheesecake or tangerine dream.

(Whatever a " _tangerine dream_ " was.)

"You can have one if you can keep your gob shut, Gwaine. They haven't started dinner yet."

Gwaine openly scoffed back at him, unbuttoning and rolling up his dress-sleeve. He exposed the fine, dark hairs of his wrist, and the ring of fresh bruising there.

Percy knew Gwaine's left wrist was identical in appearance. He remembered fondly how the other man acquired it, how he struggled in ecstasy, pale skin clashing to the jadestone green of the love-rope knots. Percy took him apart with unsteady rhythm, fucking in, using a hand slippery with Gwaine's warm semen to stroke him through the rest of his orgasm.

A slight throb of arousal went up flash-hot into Percy's groin, the sensation _pleasantly_ echoing to his balls.

No, now was definitely not the time for that. Disregarding how attractive Gwaine looked in a three-piece suit—which was _very_. Very, and maddeningly, attractive.

"But where's the fun in that?"

Percy ignored the groan when Gwaine's restless fingers hovering were immediately seized into his hands.

He did not revel in how Morgana eyed them in disapproving silence, gloss-red lips thinning together. Soon enough, she would scurry away to report her findings to Gwen, and having any amount of Gwen's disapproval was far worse.

Especially considering this was her brother's wedding.

"Do you have to cause trouble?" Percy muttered.

Gwaine winked, a too-relaxed grin pulling at the corners of his mouth. He tugged a little at Percy's bigger, meatier hand wrapped around his, as if meaning to guide him away.

In the distance, Morgana slowly walked off, her frown deepening. _Shite_.

"You wanna have it off in the limo out front?" Gwaine's voice turned into Percy's hearing, dropping an octave and sending another complicated, pleasurable throb into him. "Think the coast is clear, mate…"

Percy laughed, noisy and abrupt. He pinched his empty fingers over the bridge of his nose.

"You're impossible," he whispered, encouraged by the shoulder-nudge.

"Wrong, I'm _insatiable_ ," Gwaine said, meaningfully. His boyfriend watched in amusement as he took an exaggerated, smiling bite into a finger-cake, lemon bits flecking his dark, trimmed beard. "There's a difference."

"I'm sure there is."

Percy took the extra cake square from him, plucking it from Gwaine's smeared fingers and saying to hell with etiquette. His teeth sank into pastel green frosting. The miniature, thin layers were like biting into a flavorful cloud. He didn't waste time.

Mint and candied, savory lemon flooded Percy's tastebuds as he shoved his mouth against Gwaine's, letting out a playful breath against soft lips and easing inside them with a quick flick of his tongue. He cupped the back of Gwaine's head with a freed hand, massaging even softer, shampooed brown locks.

The limo sounded _brilliant_ about now.

But… he supposes it could wait a couple more minutes, selfishly enjoying the heat and depth of Gwaine's eager mouth. Before they were spotted and made a dash, adrenaline blaring.

 

*

**Author's Note:**

> Winner request (3/?) from my "Guess My Top Ten Merlin OTPs" post on my Tumblr account:  
> * Gwaine/Percival - "petit fours"


End file.
